This invention relates generally to temperature responsive devices, and in particular, to a fast acting temperature responsive device for detecting temperature changes caused by, for example, heat escaping from a building.
The high costs of heating fuel, in combination with an increased public awareness that energy supplies are dwindling, has created a real need to locate and seal heat leaks, which result in energy waste. Unfortunately, however, apparatus has hitherto not been available, at a modest cost, which is capable of detecting heat leaks so that they may be sealed and thus allow fuel savings to be realized. The available equipment, made generally for commercial applications is capable of making precise temperature measurements, but either is beyond the price range of the average home owner or is cumbersome, slow acting, and/or tedious to use.
An object of this invention is therefore a fast acting, temperature responsive apparatus which is reliable, which is low in cost, and which detects small heat losses resulting in temperature differences as low as 1 or 2 degrees Fahrenheit. Another object of the invention is a hand-held apparatus which is simple to operate.